Untold Truths
by djmetallium
Summary: I am really crap at writting reviews. Yuffie discovers Cid and Vincents secret relationship and gets upset. *yaoi!*


Untold Truths  
By Kerry_Saotome  
  
WARNING: This fic contains Yaoi content. In other words (For those who don't know what Yaoi is) this fic contains homosexual content. If you are not comfortable with this sort of thing then I suggest you don't read this story.  
  
"I HATE YOU VINCENT VALENTINE!". The cry was heard throughout the whole of the ShinRa Mansion. Cloud woke to a start, waking Tifa in the process. "What the heck is Yuffie upset about now?" he asked his fiancé. The couple jumped out of bed and went to try and calm the young worrier. After the battle with Sephiroth Cloud finally proposed to Tifa and they bought ShinRa Mansion as it was large enough to accommodate their friends if they were ever to stay. They had invited everyone to stay with them that weekend but only Cid, Vincent and Yuffie accepted. Cait Sith has a few children's parties to attend to, Barrett was taking Marlene to Costa De Sol for the week and Red XIII just didn't want to come. Cloud looked out into the hall to see Yuffie storm past, tears streaming down her face, Vincent was chasing after her dressed in only a pair of black boxer shorts and a white shirt. "Yuffie! let me explain, I didn't know myself till just a few weeks ago. Yuffie wait!". Cid came running down the hall after the two, he was also only dressed in a pair of boxers and a shirt. He ran right into Cloud knocking him over. "Cid, what the hell is going on with those two?" he asked as Cid helped him up. Cid suddenly looked nervous, "Uhhhh, w-well, Yuffie saw something I don't think p-pleased her too much and................" Cid took off down the hall again after Vincent and Yuffie leaving Cloud and Tifa behind with bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
Once Vincent had finally caught Yuffie he took her into the front room to calm her down. He sat her down on the couch and began to start a fire to keep them warm. Once he was finished he sat back down beside Yuffie, he reached over to wipe her tears away but she just slapped his hand away. Vincent became very irritated, "Look Yuffie, I have no idea why you are so upset about this, it's not as if we were dating or anything". Yuffie began to cry again, Vincent had no idea that Yuffie had feelings for him and now all her dreams of them both together were shattered. Vincent pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, "Shhh, please stop crying. Can you please tell me why this is all upsetting you so much". Yuffie opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she heard the door open, Cid walked into the room with a very shocked looking Cloud and Tifa behind them, "I had to tell them, they would have found out sooner or later". Vincent nodded his head and turned his attention back to Yuffie, the girl was still sobbing into his chest uncontrollably. Cid walked over to Vincent and whispered something into his ear, Vincent finally understood why she was so upset. He scooped Yuffie up into his arms and took her out onto the balcony. Cid sat down on the chair across from Cloud and Tifa, both of them still in complete shock. Cloud finally spoke up, "Of all the people in the world I would never have guessed you were gay".  
  
Vincent sat down on the small garden chair and sat Yuffie beside him. "I am so sorry Yuffie, I had no idea that's how you felt about me, but you are just going to have to accept that me and Cid are together". Yuffie swiped at the tears falling down her face and sighed "Don't be sorry Vinny, it's not your fault, I'm the one who should be sorry for making you feel bad about it". Vincent closed his arms around her and rocked her back and forth trying to sooth her, "Do you love him?" she asked suddenly. Vincent thought for a few seconds then sighed, "Yeah babes, I think I do". Yuffie looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "You do know that you are my best friend and I would do anything for you?" he asked, Yuffie's smile grew wider and she cuddled closer into Vincent for warmth, "Yeah" she whispered. A few minutes later she was fast asleep.  
  
Vincent walked back into the room with the sleeping Yuffie in his arms, he lay her down on the couch and covered her with a small blanket. Cloud and Tifa had gone back to their room and Cid was still sitting in the chair, a cigarette in his mouth. Vincent rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, "You were doing so good all week, I'm gonna have to keep a careful eye on you and make sure you don't buy anymore cigarettes" He walked over to him and took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it onto the fire, then leaned down and kissed him. Cid pulled Vincent down onto the chair and began kissing his neck. "Now then you sexy thing, where were we before he were interrupted" he asked. Vincent stood up and pulled Cid up with him, he wrapped his arms around the older man and hugged him tight, "Not in here, I don't really want to give Yuffie another heart attack. Cid pulled back from the embrace and looked over to where she was sleeping. "Is she cool with what's going on with us? With her liking you an' all". Vincent nodded and took his hand, "The night is still young and I'm not really in the mood for going to sleep" he said, giving Cid an evil smile that made him shiver from head to toe in delight.  
  
Cloud couldn't take the noise anymore and pounded on the wall for the third time that night, "Just cause we know about you two doesn't mean you have to stop being quiet!" he shouted, Tifa rolled over and sighed, "Oh Cloud, just leave them alone and let them enjoy themselves, besides, your making more noise by telling them to keep it down". Cloud sighed happily when the racket had stopped and snuggled back into the covers with Tifa only to hear the two love birds again. Cloud buried his head between the pillows and sighed. "Tifa, next time we invite them to stay could you please remind me to put them in a room further down the hall".  
  
  
Author Note: This was my first Yaoi story and I know it sucked really badly but it was only something I wrote to pass time during my Study leave. Please read and review.  
any suggestions or comments? then e-mail me at kiara_015@hotmail.com  
Cheers :-)  



End file.
